jyp_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Jackson
Hazel Jackson is one of the main antagonist of the series. She is played by Tzuyu of Twice. Night History She was born vampire which means she has lived 400 yrs of her life. As according to her details in the Shadow World interviews, she states that all these four hundred years, her life had been nothing but trash, even after becoming a vampire. Abilities Vampirism - Vampires have sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. Vampires are said to mainly bite the victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. * Superhuman Strength - The superior physical strength of a vampire compared to that of a human is a prominent theme. Vampires possess strength equivalent to that of 50 or more strong men, sufficient to single-handedly lift heavy boulders with ease. Newborn vampires generally have the advantage of superior strength when in direct physical combat with a human; they can single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and throw him across a room with enough speed and force to send him through a wall or across an alley, they can also knock them unconscious with a single chop, snap their necks with one hand, and crush their bones, all with little to no effort. Their strength increases to a degree as they age; older vampires of a significant age are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. * Superhuman Speed - Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster than the human eye can possibly see. They can run in excess speeds and in their human form out run many beings such as ghosts and demons, but still much slower than that of a human werewolf. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to dodge bullets, and react with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s superhuman reflexes. In order to attain more speed, a vampire can take the form of bats. * Superhuman Stamina - Vampires are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. They do not need to sleep and do not require food or oxygen. It means that drowning would never kill a vampire. * Superhuman Agility - Vampires possess supernatural agility, they can nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can jump further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. They are so agile as to dodge a bullet from the distance of only a few feet. * Superhuman Durability - Vampires are incapable of being slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms, blades or lesser spells. Furthermore, the vampire cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Gunfire has no effect on the immortal whatsoever, serving only to slow the creature down. Likewise, blades don’t affect the vampire at all, unless a silver blade pierces the heart or removes the head. Vampires also are immune to cold and poison and frost spells do no damage to them. Vampires heal instantly when blood is present otherwise they heal slowly. that they have been dubbed to be immune to mundane weapons. * Superhuman Senses - Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keenness, comparable on many levels to a bat’s. The vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity and they even have a sonar system just in case they are blinded. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the vampire possesses several preternatural senses. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. Vampires can feel the heartbeat of a person and see the blood and brain activity, allowing them to save lives of people. Vampires require a very little amount of blood to tell the age, race, gender, blood type, health status and eating habits. * Scaling Walls - Vampires can scale walls like spiders and still act like they were walking on the ground with their capes and clothes falling towards their feet instead of the soil. They can detach at will to land on the ground and carry on their work from there. * Hypnosis - Through the use of hypnosis, Vampires are able to dominate the mind and will of a human by simple eye contact, soft speech or a simple wave of the hand. The Vampire’s bite seems to have an anesthetic effect on the victim; giving the creature the time it needs to feed and also instantly sealing the cut to prevent loss of blood and keeping no memory of it. To dominate a human, the vampire needs only make eye contact with its victim for a few seconds and then bite to spread vampirism. However, the stronger the human’s will, the longer hypnosis takes. If necessary, the Vampire can completely crush the human mind or destroy the individual’s sanity, leaving little more than a drooling lunatic. In the same manner, the Vampire can create a human slave. This slave is totally obedient to his master’s will, to the point of being willing to sacrifice everything for his master’s safety, including his or her life. Such individuals inevitably lose their minds due to the vampire’s power over them. werewolves are immune to it due to lenses on their eyes. * Immortality - A vampire being already dead cannot die again. Their lifespan multiplies very fast rendering them immortal in life and their immunity to mundane weapons and instant healing renders them invulnerable to most weapons and their part dead bodies can make others mistake for them as dead men when they fall on the ground. The oldest vampires are over 1,500 years old. * Shapeshifting - Vampires can fly as a cloud of bats, mist or a single giant or small bat. Vampires can take the form of rats, bats, mist or smoke in cloud form(whole body or occasionally part of their body) or a single giant or regular bat,wolf (much stronger than a normal wolf) giant or regular rat or a bat-like demon.Some can even turn their hands. Vampires can call upon bats to do their will and can transform into a swarm of bats at will. Their clothing and anything they hold, like swords etc. also dematerializes into bats with them. This enables them to fly. Bat powers give vampires a lot of new qualities like the ability to move very fast, turn invisible for some time and actually fly. Elder vampires can also turn to one single bat to remain stealthier and others can turn to giant bat-like demons. Vampires are known to embalm mortals into themselves to carry them as bats too. * Dream Manipulation - Vampires can mentally create and control dreams of both humans and weaker vampires. It is easier to get into a vampire's head if they don’t drink human blood or convince humans to become a vampire. * Cell Manipulation - Older vampires can influence the cells of a living or dead person to create life. This is the process by which older vampires reproduce; vampires have the ability to save a man from dying by using the cells and life force of another dying person and bringing into life the dying man. Vampires can also influence life to reproduce and create their own children of either pure light, pure dark or grey nature. Some vampires can survive any condition under which others would surely die and that includes their own regeneration from a single cell, they will still forget most of their things and need to feed on vampire blood. Weaknesses * Sunlight - Vampire does indeed burn in sunlight but do not ‘burst into flames’. Vampire skins contain vampire chemical which reacts with sunlight, upon touch to UV rays vampires lose their skin and crumble to dust, stone, ash, bones, gooey piles and some vaporise. However, only some vampires burst into flames that have light touching their heart. They could counter this with daylight rings which have a ring called lapis lazuli/ ** Dead man's blood - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly. ** Stake - An iron stake can knock a hole in the vampire and weaken it to some point while a normal wooden stake can kill a vampire when dug into the heart and a silver, ash, hawthorn or oak stake can completely destroy the vampire if dug in the body. ** Desiccation - If drained completely of their blood, vampires can become desiccated or even die. They can be desiccated by the Desiccation Spell. ** Dismemberment - Dismemberment is a grisly process that involves hacking off the Vampire’s limbs, one by one, to prevent them from rising from the grave and attacking the living. Obviously, any vampire is going to find it to be impossible to get up, wander around, and feed without its arms or legs. Ideally, this should be done with a sword or a woodsman’s axe. ** Magic - Vampires are vulnerable to the effects of magic. Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. Marnie Stonebrook cast a powerful spell on Eric, causing him to lose his memory. Later she casts a spell on Pam, causing her body to slowly rot. ** 'Soul Trapping '- A vampire is not immune to soul trapping and if it loses its soul, it shall die. Life absorption spells work to some extend but you are needed to attack several times. Relationships Available in INFOBOX, she doesn't like many people. ROMANES Aaron Elias: Aaron even though a werewolf she loves him, but later on she takes her revenge on Hannah because he loves Hannah not her. Category:Movie